Amplifiers are used to amplify an audio input signal to provide an amplified output signal. Various classes of amplifiers may include Class A, Class B, Class AB, Class C, and Class D. Class A, B, and AB amplifiers are generally considered as analog designs. Class D amplifiers are generally considered as switching designs due to their corresponding switch-mode operation. It is necessary to limit a current function of the class D amplifier, in addition to all other classes of amplifiers, to prevent an output stage from failing if an output from the amplifier is shorted.